The field of the present invention is motorcycle fluid braking systems having commonly actuated front and rear brakes.
Systems have been developed for motorcycle brakes wherein the front wheel and the rear wheel are simultaneously braked in conjunction with each other by the operation of either one or both of a first brake element employing a brake lever which is hand operated and a second brake element employing a brake pedal which is foot operated. Such a system has included an anti-locking mechanism provided at least with the front wheel to prevent locking of the front wheel. A proportional pressure reduction valve has been employed in the fluid system between the source of the braking fluid pressure and the rear brake. Such a proportional pressure reduction valve provides for appropriate relative distribution of the brake power to the front and rear wheels. In this way, braking efficiency is improved.
In spite of the braking efficiency associated with such a system, the load on the motorcycle or the selective disabling or failure of the anti-lock system can result in a change in what is the most efficient relative brake power to the front and rear wheels. For example, with a second rider, greater braking efficiency is achieved with a higher proportion of the braking power on the rear wheel. This is also true for a system with a selectively disabled or broken anti-locking system. Motor vehicles have employed complicated mechanisms for accommodating conditions of load and the like through variable set pressure values in proportional pressure reduction valves. However, such systems are complex and unsuited for motorcycles.